Rewrite Tony Stark the Hero of Olympus
by The Forgotten Guardian
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed but what if Percy is living 2 lives to Olympus he is Perseus Achilles Jackson. But to the rest of the world he is Anthony Edward Stark. How will we win if he dies? PLEASE post reviews Chapter 2 is up
1. Death of a Hero, Birth of a Billionaire

**Hey The Forgotten Guardian here this is the rewrite to "Tony Stark The Hero of Olympus". I do NOT own Percy Jackson or the avengers, Rick Riordan and Marvel do (a girl can dream can't she). So let the story began...**

* * *

**Ch.1**

Hi, I'm here to tell you of my life and how it changed...how I changed. My name was Perseus Achilles Jackson and my life changed on my birthday as it has for the past 2 wars ended on that day. The 2nd Titan war ended on my 16th as the 2nd Gaint war ended on my 18th. But our story begins on my 21st birthday the day Perseus Achilles Jackson I die and the day I am reborn as Anthony Edward Stark but please call me Tony and I **AM ****IRONMAN!**

I just got back from my year-long quest for Lady Athena. A hundred tasks to add to the 'Trials of Perseus' (as the campers call my feats). This quest won me Athena's blessing to ask her daughter, Annabeth Chase, for her hand in marriage. I'm going to ask her today because it's the day both wars ended, my 21st birthday, and our 5th anniversary.

As I walk up the hill to Thalia's tree I hear cheering I look from afar to see Mark Johnson (AN: if a guy named Mark Johnson is reading this I have never met you so please forgive me) son of Hermes making out with some blonde. I don't really like Mark you see he got his ego from hir gramp's dear uncle Zeus. He came to camp about two weeks before I went on my quest.

Flashback Third person pov

Mark came and kill a hell-hound after Percy kill the nine others and was about to finished it off. Mark grabbed riptide from Percy by kicking him in the gut. Then stabbed the beast when the others came they saw Percy on the ground and Mark kneeling with Percy's sword stabbed and the dust of the hound at Mark's feet.

The son of Hermes then lied and cheated to get fame. Percy didn't mind Mark taking the glory he was happy with his life the way it was. Mark got angry that Poseidon's mortal child wasn't phased in the least. So he stole from the camper's and blamed Percy till his only friends were Nico, Thalia, Grover, Rachel,and Annabeth. Nico is always in the underworld helping his father, Thalia and the Hunter's, Grover's Lord of the Wild duties, Rachel is at her all girls school it always starts on the first of August, and lastly Annabeth is on Olympus rebuilding.

Two days before Percy left it was capture the flag. Chiron was with the party ponies for a family reunion before the game Mr. D was given ten cages of wine so at the start of the game he was out like a light. The campers most loyal to Mark grabbed Percy. Mark held a child 1year of age with a knife and said "If you move I send this child to Hades. You wont scream, yell, or fight and your sister lives. You must swear this on the Styx and you must swear to never tell what happened this night and you will swear never to attack us got it."

Percy hold his head high and spoke with a sword to his neck in a voice of power "I, Perseus Achilles Jackson, here by swear upon the river Styx to not scream, yell, fight, I will never tell a soul, being, or person of this night, I will never attack any of those who know and are present of this in counter as long as the child you carry is safe from harm." Thunder bloomed in the distant. Mark set the child on the ground gently and walked to the son of the sea with an evil smile on his face knife in hand.

Percy's arms were held as he kneeled on the ground Mark than cut off his shirt and craved with the cursed blade into the hero of Olympus's back '**τέρας**' meaning monster the mist will hide it as scars from a car accident or something, because the blade is cursed the scars will NEVER fade or fully heal.

From that night on Percy never toke off his shirt unless he was truly alone.

Flashback end

Percy stood at the top of half-blood hill his eyes hidden behind his unruling hair. Dry sobs reach his throat as he sees his love, his tie to the mortal world. Annabeth the women he spent the a year of his life proving to her mother he was worthy of he little girl. Was making out with the son of Hermes Mark Johnson. The young Hero' throat grew raw and ragged red as he stood hidden by his cousin Thalia's great pine.

The skies grew dark, the seas restless, the winds howled. Demigods one and all looked to the sky in worry and wonder as the weather came as if the camps magical borders were never even there. Soon the rain come as cats and dogs poured down (not real ca...oh never mind you get it) half-bloods ran left and right for shelter as lighting lit the heavens. As if Zeus himself cried for his eldest mortal nephew when he refused to shed a tear. The child of Poseidon walked to his cabin completely dry except for his cheeks each one has a trail of raindrops. Once inside Percy liked at himself in the mirror and trimmed his bread and hair tell he looked like a mix of both his immorltal father and morltal grandfather

Perseus than packed his things and lefted never to be seen again or so he thought...


	2. this is a preview to a book I'm writing

**hey this isn't an AN I'm just trying to write a story so please review this is the began****ing to my own story the real next chapter is still being written you don't have to read this I would love it if you did**

** the forgotten guardian **

* * *

**Curse of the Eternal**

The universe is ending, death, pain, and insanity run free. This was the world I was born into, my name is Aerick (pronouced Eric) Ross . People say death is a _curse_ their wrong life is. Have you ever heard the story of the man who wished to be immortal. 'He prayed and prayed than when he was old and tired he died, this walked the steets of heaven tell he meet god so he got down on his knees and asked "Why?" The father of all smiled down at the old man and said "Would you like to stay the same as everyone aged and died with out you? Could you stand to see love and happiness when you yourself could not? To watch as your children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren all live and than died as you could not?". The old man stood with his face to the ground and just smiled while shaking his head.'

Most of the stars that once brighten the night sky are gone as are almost all the planets. Earth is one of the few lefted, the sun is dieing. I'm one of the only lifeforms left. My parents gave their lives to save mine. My mom was killed when I was 5 had her head chopped off while I was hiding behind some rocks and saw the whole thing. Dear old dad he took a knife to the heart that was aimed for my back his dieing words were "Eternal Ruler". I have no idea what it means so don't ask. As the world is ending I meet the love of my life Selene Jacobs. Her hair is just below her shouders is chaos black, eyes are golden-silver as if they were of the moon. She has a hert of gold and a soul of silver. Selene to died giving birth to are son he died with her.

A woman came to me and said that she could bring them back I should have said no.


	3. The Gods always Know last

**Hey the forgotten guardian here love the reviews, it be great to get more if you have any ideas please review them to me**

_**Guide to the gods:**_

_**Olympian Counil ****Greek, Roman**_

**Aphrodite, Venus- goddess of love, beauty, desire, and pleasure**

**Apollo, Apollo- god of light, music, arts, knowledge, healing, plague and darkness, prophecy, poetry, purity, athletism, manly beauty, and enlightenment**

**Ares, Mars- god of war, bloodshed, and violence**

**Artemis, Diana- virgin goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals, moon, young girls, childbirth and plague**

**Athena, Minerva- goddess of intelligence and skill, warfare, battle strategy, handicrafts, and wisdom**

**Demeter, Ceres- goddess of grain, agriculture and the harvest, growth and nourishment.**

**Dioysus, Bacchus- god of wine, parties and festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, drugs, and ecstasy**

**Hades, Pluto- king of the underworld and the dead, and god of the earth's hidden wealth, both agricultural produce and precious metals.**

**Hephaestus, Vulcan- crippled god of fire, metalworking, and crafts.**

**Hera, Juno- queen of the heavens and goddess of marriage, women, childbirth, heirs, kings, and empires**

**Hermes, Mercury- god of boundaries, travel, communication, trade, thievery, trickery, language, writing, diplomacy, athletics, and animal husbandry**

**Hestia, Vesta- virgin goddess of the hearth, home and chastity**

**Poseidon, Neptune- god of the sea, rivers, floods, droughts, earthquakes, and the creator of horses; known as the "Earth Shaker"**

**Zeus, Jupiter- king of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, lightning, law, order, and fate**

_**Titans**_

**Hyperion- titan of light **

**Iapetus- titan of mortality**

**Krius- titan of constellations**

**Kronos- King of the Titans and titan of time (not Chronos Primordial god of time)**

**Mnemosyne- titan of the all encircling river Oceans around the Earth**

**Phoebe- titan of the "bright" intellect and prophecy**

**Rhea- titan of female feritility, motherhood, and generation**

**Tethys- titan of rivers, springs, streams, fountians, and clouds**

**Theia- titan of sight and shining light of the clear blue sky**

**Temis- titan of divine law and order**

_**Other Titans **_

**Asteria titan of nocturnal oracles and falling stars.**

**Astraeus- titan of dusk, stars, and planets, and the art of astrology.**

**Atlas- titan forced to carry the sky upon his shoulders by Zeus. **

**Aura- titan of the breeze and the fresh, cool air of early morning.**

**Dione- titan of the oracle of Dodona.**

**Eos- titan of the dawn.**

**Epimetheus- titan of afterthought and the father of excuses.**

**Eurybia- titan of the mastery of the seas**

**Eurynome- titan of water-meadows and pasture lands**

**Helios- titan of the sun and guardian of oaths.**

**Clymene- titan of renown, fame, and infamy**

**Lelantos- titan of air and the hunter's skill of stalking prey**

**Leto titan of motherhood **

**Menoetius titan of violent anger, rash action, and human mortality**

**Metis titan of good counsel, advice, planning, cunning, craftiness, and wisdom**

**Pallas- titan of warcraft. **

**Perses- titan of destruction and peace**

**Prometheus titan of forethought and crafty counsel, and creator of humanity.**

**Selena**** titan of the moon.**

**Styx titan of the Underworld river Styx and personification of hatred**

_**(I don't know if the primordial will be in this story or not better safe than sorry) Primordial deities**_

**Aether- god of upper air**

**Ananke- goddess of inevitability, compulsion, and necessity**

**Chaos the nothingness from which all else sprang**

**Chronos god of time (not Kronos the titan of time)**

**Erebus god of darkness and shadow**

**Eros god of love and attraction**

**Gaea personification of Earth (Mother Earth)**

**Hemera goddess of daylight**

**Hupnos- god of sleep**

**Nesoi- goddess of Islands and sea**

**Nyx goddess of night**

**Uranus god of the heavens (Father Sky)**

**Ourea- god of mountains**

**Phanes- god of procreation**

**Pontus god of the sea, father of fish and sea creatures**

**Tartarus god of the Tartarean pit (also known as Tartarus)**

**Thalassa goddess of the sea, consort of Pontos**

**while... that's all so on with the show**

**Nico: Thank gods! Your annoying as Hades**

**Me:(smirks)**

**Hades: NICO!**

**Nico: YYY...yes dad**

**Hades than smirks grabs Nico by the ear and says "Your step mother needs you in the gra..."**

**Me: if your going and taking Nico then say it and leave**

**Hades (glares at me): Fine, the forgotten guardian doesn't own Percy Jackson or th...**

**Dr. Banner: Or the Avengers**

* * *

**Ch.2 Third Person pov.**

The Olympian council (all 14 Percy's wish for Hades and Hestia to get their thrones back) was in its weekly meeting when the fates appeared before them. Zeus and the other gods bowed to the granddaughters of Chaos. Clotho the spinner, spun the thread of life from her distaff onto her spindle. Lachesis allotted, measured the thread of life allotted to each person with her measuring rod. Atropos inexorable or inevitable, literally unturning, was the cutter of the thread of life. She chose the way of each person's death; and when their time was come, she cut their life-thread with her abhorred shears.

As the deities stood Lachesis spoke"The Hero of Olympus has fallen"

The council was in a state of shock, Poseidon fell to his knees as tears stained his flesh he choked out the one word "How?"

"Of a broken heart " Clotho answered.

Atropos added "He is not dead he has leafed the world of Myth to create a better life in that of the mortals world."

The Olympians we're shocked to say the least.

The Fates spoke as one "Perseus Achilles Jackson has died and has been reborn as Anthony Edward Stark" in a flash of gold they were gone.

Lord Zeus than ordered Artemis to find Per...Anthony and protect him with that said he thundered (AN: pun intended) "_**Council Dismissed!**_" As he flashed away in anger.

The god of the sea sat on the floor with his back against his throne as he sobbed into his hands. Athena knew that Perseus was born not only Greek but Roman as well. She walked to the grieving god and just held him, and spoke words of wisdom into his ears. Slowly the great god of the sea calmed as did his domain, he that spoke in a voice void of feeling

"Artemis if ...WHEN you find my son please do... do not force him to return. Your father just said find him just speak to him as long as he is loyal to Olympus ,Zeus, will care not. Perseus will act the part of what you teach your hunters to hate because his heart has broken which means so has his flaw. He will trap himself in his own mind. Hunt for him alone he respects you the must. If you mean him no harm he will let you ...in find a crack in his shell, break down his walls free him." The moon's goddess just nodded her head in shock. Poseidon smiled sadly and left with the sea breeze.

Apollo, Hermes, Hades, Hestia, and Aphrodite watched this happen with tears shimmered down their cheeks like a stream cutting through the earth. Ares and Dionysus sat in their thrones with their heads faced the ground. Although the two step-brothers (Ares is Hera's son he and Hephaestus have no father. Dionysus is the son of Zeus who was once a demigod that was given godhood, Hestia gave up her throne on the council so he could join.) showed in the past that they hate the ocean's son they respected him. Demeter looked at her sister Hera with sad but knowing eyes. The Queen of Olympus knew that Perseus was a child of both Greece and Rome for she is his godmother...

_**Third Person pov. FLASHBACK 8/17/1993 11:50 pm **_

Hera didn't know why but she took a walk along Long Island NY. Her husband Zeus was out doing who knows what... or _**who**_. The Queen truly did love her husband even though he tricked her into marriage. `King man-whore (AN: Now you know why Apollo, Hermes, and Dionysus get it from... Ares I have no idea and Hephaestus will truly loved all the women he has been with) and the actress something or another bitch Grace. He's been going out lately to see her and his child Thalia... now that I think about it he's been leaving as Jup...' The queen's though's were stopped as she saw where see was at Coney Island Hospital (it's a real hospital in Long Island, NY)

Hera went inside as if her feet moved of their own accord. To room 374 of the hospitals maternity ward where Sally Jackson was about to give birth her son. Walking into the scream filled room Hera ,the Queen of Olympus watch at the stike of midnight Perseus Achilles Jackson came into the world. The Doctor than left after checking on the babe so the mother and son may sleep.

Sally's last words before falling into sweet slumber were "let your father know that you my son live that you are the true prince of the sea, a child of both Greece and Rome, son of both Poseidon and Neptune"

The goddess than blessed the child "I Ήρα, από εδώ ευλογεί αυτό το παιδί Περσέας Αχιλλέα Jackson με τη δύναμη του γάμου, οι γυναίκες, το μυαλό, τον τοκετό, οι κληρονόμοι, βασιλιάδες και αυτοκρατορίες όπως εγκρίθηκε τον επίσης ως βαφτιστικός μου ας αληθινά είναι ο πρίγκιπας στην Ελλάδα(I Hera, here by bless this child Perseus Achilles Jackson with the power of marriage, women, the mind, childbirth, heirs, kings, and empires as I also adopted him as my godson let him truely be the Prince of Greece)"

Queen Hera than transformed into her Roman form "Ego lunoni, hic a Perseo filio Achillis Jackson benedic hoc cum potestate matrimonium mulieres, mentis parerent, heredes et reges et imperiis sicut ego adoptarunt meum vere godson anathema sit in principem Romanum(I Juno, here by bless this child Perseus Achilles Jackson with the power of marriage, women, the mind, childbirth, heirs, kings, and empires as I also adopted him as my godson let him truely be the Prince of Rome)"

Than as Hera left the infant glowed than of a god but as fast as it came in vanished.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

_**Third Person**_

After explaining to her Hunters Artemis changed her looks to that of a mortal woman and walked to Stark Tower. At the front desk the goddess introduced herself

"Hello I'm here for the position as Mr. Stark's secretary. I'm Virginia Potts but please call me Pepper"


End file.
